User blog:Lundi.vintage/Season 11 Predictions/Thoughts
Ohai guys. Remember me? I haven't been on in so long and I apologize. My love for wiki-ing just dwindled but I'm back and ready to blog again. So, I'm assuming everyone has been anticipating the new season of Degrassi with the amazing promos and things like that. As per tradition whenever a new season comes out, I'm going to give you my input of what I think is going to happen. #Drew/Bianca/Anson - Well first things first, Drew and Bianca obviously going to have sex or get close to it. I think maybe Anson has something to do with the rushing of this. Perhaps she's threatened by Anson or assaulted and she feels obligated. There is obviously going to be a close brush with death...like always. Anson is the possessive, abusive type, so he's going to stalk Bianca. Drew gets mad and tries to fight back but...that doesn't go to well for him. From the "Sparklers" promo, there's going to be a gun involved. I think it's going to be a Fitz/Eli type situation to where it's all pretend to just scare Drew out of being involved with Bianca or something happens just in time for Drew to get away. Hopefully. #Clare/Jake - Everyone thinks Jake is going to be one that's not going to be too into it but I think it's going to be Clare. She's put off when Jake has his shirt unbuttoned. Everything about they're relationship is going to be forced. They're parents are going to force them to be together and Clare is going to be anxious to get Eli out of her head. But that doesn't work as she's going to see Imogen and him together and her jealousy takes over. Oh and that whole, "did to ever love me at all!?" thing...she broke up with Eli. Not the other way around. #Eli/Imogen - I agree with everyone about these too. She's an attention whore, and she's going to strive to get his...well...attention. I think he'll warm up to her eventually but not the way that she wants him to. Hence why she acts/dresses like Clare. That whole "kissing" move she puts on Eli isn't going to work either. He'll push her away or something. Oh and I think Eli will just use Imogen to get Clare back. That's usually how it works out. #Adam/Katie - I'm not sure about this one. I want Adam to find someone that will accept him and I think Katie will be the one to do that. I think she will push him away unintentionally and he'll get fed up with it. She'll realize her missed opportunity and hopefully they'll get together. Fingers crossed. And I don't even get the whole Katie/Fiona shipping that everyone is doing. Did I miss something orr #Jenna/KC - ....it's the same thing every season. KC gets fed up Jenna, tries to move on with someone new, has to consider his options, gets a pep talk from a friend. *yawn* Moving on. #Anya - I think the pressure of graduating high will get to her and she'll get into drugs experience a downward spiral. Holly J and Fiona will be there for her and they'll live happily ever after. Things I'm wondering about: #Why does Drew push KC into the basketball rack? #What was KC lying about, considering Jenna was holding papers in her hand when she was yelling at him. #Sav and Keke Palmer? Alright. #Alli and Dave? How long is that going to last? What about Mo and Alli? #Who shoulder bumps Adam and Eli? ''And that's all lovelies. I might add more to this later (: Who's excited about the 4 days a week episodes. I know I am! '' Category:Blog posts